Evelyn
Evelyn (Ev, Eve) is Joseph Adama's legal assistant and long-time friend since college. She later becomes his second wife and they have a son. Category:Tauron Category:Graystone Industries Category:Little Tauron Background Evelyn is from Tauron. She likes to build model sailing ships by hand, a hobby she will pass on to her son. Her brother has a farm on Tauron and gets rid of foxes as pests by driving them into the water with trained teams of dogs. Profession Evelyn is Joseph's legal assistant. She meets him at the courthouse and notifies him that Judge Maximus wants him to be "waiting for him or else." She agrees to get Joseph a cup of coffee "one more time" although he has promised one after two after three years never to ask her again. She later joins Joseph when he begins working at Graystone Industries. Joseph began representing the Guatrau's interests in the company when Daniel Graystone made a deal with the Ha'la'tha for funding. Helping Joseph Later, at Joseph's request, she identifies the young man who owns the Heracles avatar. When Heracles is eliminated from the New Cap City game and is unable to assist Joseph any further in looking for Tamara, Evelyn adopts the identity of Emmanuelle in New Cap City to guide him, using an avatar that does not resemble her real-world appearance. Evelyn eventually realizes that trying to help Joseph find Tamara in the Virtual World is not good for him. As Emmanuelle, she goes to New Cap City to find Tamara. She tells Tamara that she is a friend of her father and that he is looking for his daughter full time in New Cap City. He has become so obsessed that he missed William's ink day. He has become a regular user of amp. Tamara does not believe that she can help him, but Emmanuelle has a plan. Sometime later, Joseph arrives in the same room. He pauses to use some amp then calls out that he can hear whoever is in the room. Tamara greets him and tells him that she does not want him to follow her anymore because if that is all he does, it is all he will ever do. Without warning, Tamara draws a weapon and shoots herself in the chest. Unaware that his daughter's avatar's wounds always heal, Joseph yells in shock. Tamara turns the weapon on him and shoots him "fatally," causing him to de-rez from New Cap City forever. Emmanuelle, sitting at a table at one side of the room removes her holoband. In Joseph's dining room, Evelyn removes her holoband and goes to the living room where Joseph has just returned from the Virtual World. She embraces and comforts him. Love and Family Ruth likes Evelyn and tells her she would be good for Joseph. She suggests that Evelyn come over that night to go over the next day's work with him. Ruth says that she and Willie will be at her sister's home that evening. That night, Evelyn and Joseph make love for the first time. They begin a romantic relationship. She tries to bond with William by building a model ship together. He would rather do this in the Virtual World where it can happen instantaneously, but she puts more value in doing things by hand. She tells him that sometimes families change. Uncomfortable, he asks to go play in the Virtual World. After he leaves, Joseph tells her to give it time. Protecting Joseph Threat and Tragedy Francis comes to Joseph's home under the pretense of bringing him to see the Guatrau. He starts strangling Joseph. Ruth stabs Francis in the back with a meat cleaver, killing him. Joseph realizes that the Guatrau has put a hit out on him and Sam. They have to go off-world and disappear. He and Sam keep fake identification and cubits stored at Goldie's. Evelyn argues that although that is Sam's place, keeping it there and having to go there now is dangerous. They argue and that upsets Willie. Ruth tells them to fight later and leave now. Joseph, Evelyn and William go to Goldie's. Sam arrives soon afterwards. Since he had not heard anything, Joseph thought they had got him. Sam and Joseph go inside while Evelyn and William wait in the car. Tommy and two other enforcers show up and confront them. One of the men asks where Frankie is. Joseph says Frankie is gone. Sam asks Tommy to spare his brother because he has a kid. Tommy says he wishes he could. Evelyn tells William he will like it on Tauron. Her brother has a farm there. William tells her they have been in there for too long, but she says they are fine. Willie gets out of the car against Evelyn's objections and dashes inside. He runs through the room which distracts Tommy and his men. The two enforcers are shot dead. Sam and Tommy fight. Sam pummels him and beats him senseless. Joseph shouts for Sam to stop and come help him with Willie who is wounded. Evelyn rushes in with a gun. They think Willie was superficially wounded, but they discover he was shot in the abdomen. William dies in Joseph's arms. Evelyn comforts Joseph and Sam cries over Willie's body. Mourning After Willie's accidental and tragic murder at the hands of the Guatrau's hit men, the Adama family is in mourning. They have gathered at Joseph's apartment. Two Ha'la'tha captains, Dave and Jax, are there. They pledge the protection of their crews. Fidelia Fazekas shows up at Joseph's apartment under the right of mourning and surrenders her gun. She delivers a message from her father expressing his sympathy over the death of Willie and that no further action will be taken against them. The Adamas are safe. Evelyn is furious with Fidelia and looks at her with hatred. Sam will not be molified and puts a gun to her head, ready to kill her. Joseph stops him and he takes Fidelia to a private room to discuss. Joseph tells Fidelia he wants a sit-down with the Gautrau. She agrees, but says they will need assurances. He says of course, but he wants something in return. Fidelia convinces her father to meet with Joseph in a virtual Goldie's. There, Joseph tells the Gautrau that he has been putting business ahead of family and those are the wrong decisions. The Gautrau cautions him, but then he struggles for air. In the real world, Sam has put a plastic bag over his head and has him in a headlock. Joseph takes the kapi poison and shoves it down the Guatrau's throat, killing him. The Adamas have their Blood for Blood retribution and Fidelia becomes the new Guatrau. Marriage By the end of 42YR, she marries Joseph and they have a son, Bill, who is born in 43YR. He is named after his deceased, older half brother (Willie) per Tauron custom. Bill's Dedication The Adama family gathers on the fifth anniversary of Willie's death (47YR). Joseph begins the ceremony: Oh, Jupiter, to you I pray on the anniversary of my son William's death. For he was not yet a man, he chose a man's death. William was a proud Tauron and a good boy. Our father's name lives on in another way now. Bill, you were named after your brother. This is our tradition. You will do the rest. As we are from the soil, so shall we return. Bill drops some soil into a candle flame. Then everyone cheers him and says, So say we all. Bill will grow up to become Admiral William Adama, Commander of the Battlestar Galactica, who will lead humanity to their new home after the Cylons destroy their worlds (100YR). Behind the Scenes Character Name Deleted Plot Cultural References * Jupiter